It's You and Me: Mellitz One-Shots
by EvilRegal18
Summary: Takes place towards the end of season two. What if Fitz realised that he still was in love with Mellie? What if they worked out their problems and fell back in love with each other. A series of connected smutty and fluffy one shots. ALL MELLITZ!
1. Prologue

**Okay, really shouldn't be starting a new story but I just couldn't help it. It's a series of Mellitz One-Shots that are connected. Most of them are smutty *wink wink* but some of them will be just pure fluff. This first chapter is a prologue that takes place during season 2. **

**P.S Mellie may seem just a little OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Prologue: It's Me and You.<span>_**

"Cy, have you seen Mellie?" Fitz asked his Chief of Staff before he made his way to the residence.

"No, I haven't seen her. She cleared her schedule for the week yesterday." Cyrus answered.

"Okay." Fitz said. He quickly walked to residence, prepared to talk to Mellie. He had realised that he was still in love with her. He couldn't ever divorce her when he had the chance because deep down, he still loved her. Fitz needed to to tell her that loved her as soon as possible. He didn't want Mellie to finally lose hope.

Fitz rushed to his bedroom to see if Mellie was sleeping. Luckily, she was sitting on the bed, fully awake.

"Mellie, I need to talk to you." He noticed that flinched when he said her name and he frowned.

"What about?" Mellie muttered. She quickly wiped her eyes before she turned to face her husband.

"Were you crying?" Fitz asked shocked. He noticed that her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were damp.

"Would you care if I was?" Mellie snapped.

"Yes!" Fitz answered without hesitation. "Of course I would." He walked over to her, sitting down next to her on their bed.

"Since when?" Mellie scoffed, turning herself away from him.

"I know that I haven't showed you that I care but just look at me for one minute." Fitz pleaded and she rolled her eyes before looking at her estranged husband. "I … I still love you. That I am still in love with you." Fitz admitted and he watched as Mellie burst into laughter.

"What's funny about that?" Fitz asked angrily, confused on why she was laughing at him. Mellie instantly stopped and stared at him.

"That wasn't some twisted joke?" Mellie asked him and he shook his head.

"No! Why the hell would I joke about something as serious as that." Fitz said loudly.

"You're serious." Mellie stated and Fitz nodded. Mellie got up off the bed, her back facing him as she began pace.

"Mellie, talk to me!" Fitz begged but she ignored, continuing to pace.

"Mellie, please!" Fitz got up, grabbing her arm and was met with a slap across the face.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed. "You don't cheat on the person you love. You don't hurt them that way! I have spent the last four years watching you chase her and now you realise you love?" Mellie yelled as more tears ran down her face.

"Mellie, I swear to you that I'm telling you the truth. This isn't a joke. I'm not trying to trick you. I do love you. I can never be more sorry all the pain I've put you through and for leaving you all alone but I'm here now and I won't leave you ever again." Fitz promised. He grabbed both of her hands and kissed her. She collapsed into his arms as his lips left hers. His heart broke as his wife sobbed in his arms.

"It's me and you. I promise." Fitz said as he held Mellie in his arms.

"You promise?" Mellie asked with tears running down her cheeks as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I promise, Mellie." Fitz said before kissing her hair. "I love you and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for all of the things I said and did to cause you pain." Fitz proclaimed.

"I...you won't leave me again? You won't go back to her?" Mellie whimpered.

"Oh Mellie." Fitz has finally realised how much he had broken his beautiful wife. He had never seen her so vulnerable and so scared. "I'm done with Olivia. Me and her are over, for good. I don't want to be with anyone else but you." Fitz explained and Mellie nodded.

"It's you and me." Fitz whispered. "I am going to be better. I will never hurt you again." Fitz vowed

"I want to trust you, I really do but I need time." Mellie said and Fitz nodded understandingly.

They sat in silence, just listening to each other breathing for a while until Fitz noticed that Mellie was snoring.

"I love you, Melody." Fitz whispered after a few moments of silence. He waited until Mellie was sleeping to say it. He didn't want Mellie to worry about saying it back. He wanted fix everything. Fitz wanted to do everything right this time around. That included him not pressuring her. It was the main thing that drove them apart in the first place.

Fitz watched as Mellie slept in his arms with a smile on his face. He hadn't seen her look so peaceful in so long. He would do anything to keep her happy. No matter the cost. It was their second chance.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is just the short prologue and the first chapter will be up in about 5-10 minutes. I really hoped you enjoyed this and please review, they inspire me to write faster.<strong>**  
><strong>

**Til' next chapter, hugs and Starbucks!**


	2. I Missed You

**Here is the first chapter. It takes place a year after the prologue! This chapter does contain sexual content ;) Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO OWN SCANDAL OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1: I Missed You<span>_**.

Fitz anxiously walked down the hallways of the residence. He couldn't wait to see Mellie. He had missed her so much over the past two weeks. Their phone calls everyday weren't enough for him. As he approached his bedroom door, he heard a loud moan. Fitz quietly entered the room, quickly shutting the door behind him. He was beyond shocked to see his wife, fully naked on their bed. Mellie's eyes were squeezed shut and her back was arched as she pleasures herself.

"Oh Fitz!" A loud whimper left her mouth and Fitz instantly felt himself harden. He quickly undressed out of his expensive suit and decided that he would surprise his wife.

Fitz walked over to the end of the end of the bed and grabbed Mellie's legs causing her to freeze.

"I missed you." Fitz said and he felt her melt under his touch.

"Fitz!" Mellie breathed as he kissed up her legs.

"I missed your body." Fitz murmured against her skin, giving her goosebumps.

"I missed the way you taste." Fitz whispered as he got to her core.

"Fitz, I need you!" Mellie hissed and Fitz smiled.

"I know but I want to take my time." Fitz said as he licked her clit.

"Oh, more." Mellie moaned as he wrapped his lips around her clit, gently sucking on the bundle of nerves.

"You taste amazing and your so wet for me." Fitz comments as he laps up her essence. He brought his fingers up to her entrance , slowly teasing her.

"Fuck!" She cried out and he laughed against her clit causing her legs to shake in pleasure.

"Please, put your fingers inside me!" Mellie begged and Fitz plunged his fingers inside her.

"Your so tight, babe." Fitz groaned as he pushed in and out of her pussy.

"Oh my god!" Mellie's moaned as sage arched her back.

"Don't stop!" Mellie whimpered as Fitz began sucking on her clit again. He felt her legs tighten around his head and walls tighten around his fingers.

"I...I'm gonna...fuck!" Mellie screamed as her climax rushed through her body.

Fitz quickly lapped up all of her juices. He waited for her to stop panting before he kissed all the way up stomach stopping at her breasts.

"You." He kissed right under her left breast. "Are." The president repeated the action to the right breast. "So." He flicked her taut left nipple with his tongue. "Beautiful." He said, doing the same to the right nipple, causing Mellie to gasp at the sensation. Fitz moved all the way up so he could see her face.

"I missed you too." Mellie said with a sultry smile.

"Oh really?" Mellie nodded. "How much?" Fitz asked with a smirk.

"This much." Mellie flipped them over so she was on top of him, grinding her hips on his rock hard erection.

"Fuck, Mellie!" Fitz groaned, pushing his hips closer to her.

Mellie reached her hand between then and began to stroke his cock, making him grunt with pleasure.

"Mellie, I need to be inside you!" Fitz choked out. Mellie smiled and moved her hips up, placing his erection at her entrance before sliding down on it.

"Fuck!" Mellie hissed at feel of him inside of her. She moved up and down on his cock, Fitz watching her breasts bounce as she rode him.

"God Mellie!" Fit groaned as he felt her walls tighten around his dick.

"Ahh fuck!" Mellie hissed as she began to ride him harder and faster, feeling her climax approach.

"I...I'm cumming." Mellie shrieked as her orgasm hit her. Her legs shook as Fitz thrust into her while she rose out her climax

"Fuck!" Fritz groaned as he came inside of her. Mellie rescued on top of Fitz as they both came down from their high.

"I really missed you." Mellie murmured as she laid on top of Fitz.

"I know. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Fitz responded.

"Don't ever leave me for that long ever again!" Mellie whispered.

"I won't. Next time I'll bring you with me." Fitz promised as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I love you." Mellie whispers to her husband.

"I love you too. So much!" Fitz replies as they both drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hoped you enjoyed it and please a review!<strong>

**Til' the next chapter, hugs and Starbucks!**


	3. Mile High Club

**_Chapter 2: Mile High Club_**

"How long is this flight?" Mellie groaned, sitting in her husbands lap

"We still have four hours to go before we land in Italy." Fitz answered. He looked at his wife, who had frown on her face, with a smile

"You know I hate flying for so long." Mellie complained and Fitz laughed.

"You also get bored easily." Fitz teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Fitz, I'm serious.

"Go read a book." Fitz suggested and she shook her head

"I finished mine. And hour ago!" Mellie whined and Fitz smirked. He had just thought of the perfect idea to keep Mellie entertained

"Fitz, what are you doing?" Mellie asked as she watched her husband take off his tie.

"I'm keeping you entertained." Fitz smirked before kissing her lips.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Mellie I asked and Fitz quickly wrapped the tie around her head, covering her eyes

"Fitz?" Mellie questioned

"Shh, stay right here." Fitz whispered, putting her in the chair as he got up. Fitz went and got a cup of ice from the flight attendants. He came back to Mellie and smiled. Fitz carefully began to unbutton her shirt.

"Fitz!" Mellie whispered as he began to kiss down her neck. Once her shirt was unbuttoned he cupped her breasts.

"I'll make sure you're never bored on a flight again." Fitz whispered as he grabbed a nice cube. He carefully placed the ice between his lips before kissing her breast. Mellie gaps at the feeling, wetness pooling in her panties. Fitz smiled against her chest as Mellie unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Fitz, then, continued to kiss down to her nipple, the ice cube grazing across it.

"Fitz!" Mellie moaned, her head falling back against the leather seat. He wrapped his lips around the taut bud, the ice melt around it. Fitz grabbed another ice cube and did the same to the other breast. After, he kissed down her stomach to her waist.

"Stand up." Fitz said and he helped her stand up, turning her around and bending her over. Mellie gripped the arms of the chair

"I want to take you from behind. I want take you in this skirt and for the pilots to hear you scream my name." Fitz whispered in her ear and she let a moan slip from her lips.

Fitz pushed her skirt up to her waist, happy to see that his wife was wearing a thin, lace, navy blue thong. Fitz cupped her sex, teasing her softly. Fitz then roughly pulled down her thong, nearly tearing the fabric. He felt himself harden at the sight of her core, it glistening with her essence. Fitz ran a finger through her slit, stopping at her clitoris. He slowly began to rub her bundle of nerves, getting a loud out of his wife.

"Faster!" Mellie hissed as she clawed the leather arms of the chair. Fitz began to rub clit, watching as her body responded. Her knees buckled as she pushed herself closer to Fitz's hand. Fitz continued to rub her bud until her legs shook and he knew she was about to cum. As soon as she was on the edge, he stopped his actions, receiving an angry growl from Mellie.

"Fitz, why'd you stop?" It comes out as a whine. Fitz smirked as he pulled his pants and boxer down. He let his large erection spring out, prepared to fuck the First Lady on Air Force One.

Fitz kissed down Mellie's back, caressing her smooth, creamy, porcelain skin. Fitz loved her body. Everything about it, all of her curve and features. Once he got down to her skirt, he stopped. Fitz moved in closer, placing his cock at her entrance.

"Fitz, fuck me now!" Mellie shrieked and Fitz quickly pounded into her.

"Ahh, shit!" Mellie moaned as her husband stoked in and out of her.

"Fuck, you're tight!" Fitz grunted.

He let his hands trail up her body until they reached her breasts. He took both her nipples between his fingers, pinching then as he continued to thrust inside of Mellie.

"Oh Fitz!" Mellie moaned at the new sensation.

"You feel so good babe." Fitz groaned twisting her nipples between his thumb and index finger on both hands

"Oh god! I'm close!" Mellie whimpered. Fitz changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting her g-spot perfectly, making her cry out in ecstasy. Fitz felt his own climax coming on and he began rotating his hips.

"Oh my god...Fitz!" Mellie screamed as her orgasm hit her. Hard. She spasmed as her climax hit every part if her body.

"Oh shit, Mellie!" Fitz grunted as climax hit him soon after. He came inside of her, her name waving his lips in whispered as he did.

"That was amazing!" Mellie said and Fitz smiled as he took the tie from around her eyes. Fit pulled his pants and boxers up and grabbed Mellie's bra and blouse.

"I hope it was entertaining." Fitz teased as Mellie returned to her spot in his lap, only clad in her navy blue, lace bra.

"It definitely was entertaining." Mellie smirked.

Xx***xX

"What the hell did we just witness?" Scott, one of the flight attendants, asked

"I'm pretty sure the president just banged the First Lady." Katie the other flight attendant answered bluntly.

"I never thought I would ever hear that. Ever." Scott replied. "Well, I expected it and now Kerry owes me fifty bucks." Katie smirked.

"You made a bet on if the president would have sex with his wife on a airplane or not?" Scott questioned and Katie nodded

"Of course I did. What else are you going to do on a plane for eight hours. Plus, the First Lady is hot." Katie answers nonchalantly"I can't believe you guys." Scott said shaking his head.

"That's not what your friend says." Katie laughs, pointing at the tent in Scott pants. He blushes furiously, quickly his crotch embarrassed

"Could we get two cans of Dr. Pepper?" They both stood up at the sound of the First Lady's voice. The flight attendants quickly tended to Mellie's request, avoiding her eyes. Mellie's hair was poorly put back in place and her shirt was buttoned wrong and Katie was pretty sure the woman's skirt was turned backwards.

"Here you go, madam First Lady." Scott responded awkward as he handed her the two cans.

"Thank you." Mellie smiles awkwardly feeling the a tension in the air before wailing back to her seat and Katie notices the limp in The First Lady's step.

"And he hit hard." Katie laughed and Scott shook his head.

"You are despicable!" He comments

Xx***xX

"You think they heard us?" Fitz asked with a smile as they stood bear the door of the plane, patiently waiting to get off.

"I'm pretty sure the flight attendants heard us." Mellie whispered. The pilots awkwardly looked at the couple as they opened the door and saluted the president.

"Good. I hope you're ready for round two." Fitz comments and Mellie smirked

"I'm always ready." Mellie replied as she and Fitz walked off the plane to their town car and that's when Fitz notice her slight limp.

"The way you're walking right now says otherwise." Fitz teases and Mellie rolls her eyes.

"Today was different. You caught me off guard." Mellie blushed

"Whatever you say." Fitz says before smacking her ass as she gets into the car.

"Fitzgerald!" Fitz laughs as she scolds him as the make their way to their hotel.


	4. Partition

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter takes place during their time in Italy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 3: Partition<span>_**

"Mels, are you ready?" Fitz called from the bathroom doorway.

"Yeah." She walks out the hotel bathroom as she's putting on her earring and Fitz's jaw drops. She was dressed in a curve-hugging, deep purple gown that left her back completely bare. She wore midnight black heels that made her legs go on forever and her hair was different. It was braided to the side and went down her back making her look younger and even sexier than normal.

"You look...stunning." Fitz complimented and Mellie blushed. It's been a year since they decided to fix their marriage but she still wasn't used to hearing him say things like that to her.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." Mellie says with a smirk.

"I'm glad." Fitz smiled. He pulled Mellie closer to him, his hands resting on the curve of her ass. He leaned in and kissed his wife fiercely, taking her breath away.

"Wow." Mellie whispered against his lips.

"I really wish we didn't have to go to this gal right now." Fitz whispers, pecking her lips.

"I do too." Mel murmured. She could feel his erection on her thigh and it made Mellie want him to take her right there on the hotel floor.

"Sir, the car is ready for you." Cyrus said from the side of the door.

"Okay, here we come." Fitz responded grabbing Mellie's hand.

"The sooner we get to this gala, the sooner we can leave." Fitz said with a knowing smile and Mellie returned one.

* * *

><p>"I though we'd never make it out of there!" Mellie said as they got into the limo.<p>

"I know but now it's over and now we can continue what we started earlier." Fitz whispered as the limo door closed. Fitz's hand trailed up her thigh, giving her goosebumps. He quickly began to kiss her neck nipping roughly and leaving marks.

"Fitz!" She gasped as his hand reached her underwear.

"Oh, you're so wet!" Whispered Fitz feeling her arousal through her panties.

"Driver roll up the partition please." Mellie says, fighting the moan that was in her throat. She waited for the window to close before she let out her throaty moan. Fitz pushed her panties to the side before rubbing her clit.

"Fitz, yes!" She hissed as he continued his actions. He moves her legs, causing her to lean against the door and Fitz moves his head to hover over her sex. He blew a hit breath right over her clit making her whimper. He took his hand away from the bud and let his tongue flick it instead. Mellie's hips jerked and her hands gripped his dark brown curls.

"God you taste fucking amazing!" Fitz growled after he began moving his tongue in and out of his wife's sex. He could her thighs tightening around his head as he moved his tongue around.

"Oh more!" Mellie moaned. Fitz pressed his finger against her clit making her back arch.

"Fuck, I'm close!" Mellie hissed as Fitz removed his tongue from her and began sucking against her slit. He continued to suck and nip at her pussy while her legs shook on anticipation of her climax.

"Ah...fuck Fitz!" Mellie screamed as her climax hit her. Every part of her body surged with pleasure as she came all over her husband's mouth.

Fitz lapped up all of her sweet release as his wife melted at the actions of his mouth. He softly teased her still sensitive clit as she rode out her orgasm. Fitz smiled at the sight of Mellie, glistening with sweat, her eyes dark with lust. Once her breathing slowed down, he moved up to face her. Mellie quickly leaned in and kissed her husband. She smiles, tasting her essence on his lips and tongue.

"It's my turn." Mellie smirked pushing Fitz to the other seat. Fitz looked at Mellie in surprise as she leaned over, unzipping his pants.

She smiled at the tent in his boxers before taking his erection out of then. Her hand trails down his cock, stopping at the base. Fitz groaned as she stroked his member.

"Fuck Mellie!" He grunts as her thumb trails back and forth over his tip.

"Oh god Mel!" Fitz groans as Mellie placed a kiss to the head of his cock. She slowly let her lips wrap around him before taking the rest of his length in her warm mouth. As she came back up she let her teeth graze across his cock. Fitz bucked his hips, pushing his cock farther into her mouth. Mellie released her right seal around his cock with a pop before kissing down to his sac, taking one of his balls in her mouth.

"Ah, shit!" Fitz gritted out as he noticed one of Mellie's hands had disappeared under her dress.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Fitz grunted and Mellie cane back up to his tip, wanting to catch every drop of his essence.

"Oh fuck!" Fitz growled out as he came, releasing himself in Mellie's mouth. Mellie smiled as she swallowed ever drop of his cum.

Fitz grabbed Mellie, pulling her up into his lap. His cock was nestled between her folds. Mellie was grinding against him, her eyes closed and her mouth open.

"Fitzzzz! I need you in me!" Mellie hissed, grinding against him harder. Fitz smirked and entered her swiftly.

"Fuck, you're tight!" Fitz said as he entered his wife.

"Ah shit. Yes Fitz, fuck!" Mellie moaned as she rode her husband. His thrusts were hard and deep as he lifted and lowered her hips. Fitz moved the top of her gown so he could kiss her breast. Mellie whimpered as she felt another orgasm approach. Fitz growled as Mellie clawed as his back through his suit. Fitz leaned forward and bit the top of her breasts causing her to cry out at the action.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" Mellie hissed out as her climax hit her. She came all over her husbands lap and Fitz came soon after, shoot his seed inside of her.

"God I love you." Fitz whispered after he kissed his wife.

"I love you too." Mellie breathed out, panting from their activity.

"We should do that more often, Mels." Fitz grinned.

"What? Have sex in weird places?" Mellie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." Fitz pecked her lips, and she smiled. The couple both fixed their clothing, making sure that they both look presentable before they got to the hotel.

"Shit!" Fitz cursed.

"What is it?" Mellie looked in the direction if his eyesight and saw the stain on his pants.

"Oh." Mellie chuckled and he sent her a glare. "I'll just have to walk in front of you." Mellie said, checking her own clothes for any evidence of their heated moment.

"Sir," The couple heard from the outside of the car door accompanied with a knock on the window.

"One second." Fitz said as he smoothed out his suit jacket and Mellie fixed her hair. The president and the First Lady got out of the cat smiled at the cameras for the Italian press. Mellie steadily walked in front if her husband to block his pants from sight and they quickly made their way back into the hotel.

Xx***xX

"God, you're amazing." Mellie said as she came down from her fifth orgasm of the night.

"Why thank you. I wouldn't be amazing without you though." Fitz said kissing her cheek as she blushed.

"When do we leave?" Mellie asked. They had only been in Italy for three days and all they have done so far has been extremely boring, going to galas and balls and things of that nature. Mellie was hoping she could actually see something interesting.

"On Friday," Fitz answered her question. "And before you say anything, these next two days are just for us. I have no more meetings or photo ops. It's all about you and me. We can see whatever you want." Fitz says and Mellie smiles.

"Thank you." Mellie says as fits wraps his arms around her.

"No problem, love." Fitz said to his wife before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
